I'm not yours
by Correla
Summary: Cole is have inner problems with himself and it has something to do with Kai and Kai is all knowing to the situation and how to fix it . (is this a good enough summary? lava shipping love )
1. Chapter 1

I don't own ninjago or characters.

I'm not yours and I'll never be. I'm nothing just your leader and we're just too different; I like reading, You like video games, I'm shy,Your bold, I'm weak, and your strong. I'm anorexic and your muscular. I like-love you. Two boys together will never happen or its just wrong. You'll hate me I know you will. I'm sick, stupid, and scared.

I look around my room confused with my thoughts. '' I'll never be yours I'm not a girl even if I were you'd never love me heck you don't even like me you said so your self.'' I look down at the black covers crying silently like I did when I was only a child. '' Cole?'', A knock and a voice come from behind my room door . Not him . Please ,please leave you are the reason I'm like this. '' Cole, the group wanted to go out you wanna come?'' the voice asked . ''No Kai , I'm fine. You guys can go with out me.'' I lied stating I was fine but who cares. ''O-okay Cole '' Kai said sounding disappointed and worried. I sigh with relief , glad that my love left to leave me be.

''I love you.'' I state to air knowing I won't get a response. I lay down into the black plush covers turning on my side. Feeling sick and nauseous from mixed emotion I fell into slumber.

* * *

first fanfic I guess. lava love gonna happen


	2. You're here

_Cole _

I wake up too see that I'm in my room. _What a shocker Cole. _I think to myself. Where would you be surely not with Kai. I sit up and hear nothing. Oh, that's right they went out it would usually be noise but none was here. I get out of bed and walk into the going into the living room. I was bored no one was here and was tired from emotional stuff. I walk into the living and stop when I heard something. ''Nice pajamas'' Kai said looking at me up and down from the couch where he was watching tv. I stood scared from the sudden company and then looked at my attire: black pajamas with cupcakes on them. ''Isn't that too girly for our strong leader?'' Kai said mockingly. '' I thought you left with the others'' I said to him and looked down. ''These are my favorite pajamas''

''Wow they are well you look ...cute , yeah, cute.'' Kai said still looking at Cole's PJs. ''You looked sick and I thought you might need somebody to look after I didn't want to leave if your not coming.'' Kai stated.

''Umm, thanks Kai but you really didn't have to stay I'm fine you see.'' I point up and my body.

''Sure, but still your quiet and being in your happened to our leader?'' Kai turned back to the television to not face Cole. '' I was never to be a leader'' I say and hurry back into my room before Kai can say anything.

''What?'' Kai asks surprised by Coles answer turning to face him but Coles gone back to his room. All Kai can hear is the click of Cole's door.

''_What did Cole mean by never meant to be leader'' _


	3. Chapter 3

"Kai" Cole said breathing hard from the sudden excitement and nervousness of telling Kai that he thought of himself as no leader material. He was standing back pressed to his door in his room. He got scared to confront Kai and that wasn't it. He was in love with Kai How would he tell the ninja of fire ,who would possibly hurt or burn him into ashes, if he told him how he felt about. It always ended up that way in his dreams.

_Dream land_

_"I love you Kai "Cole said legs shaking because he was scared. He was at Kai's house back in Ignacia with Kai in the living room. In real life he had only been there on time but remembered every detail of the huge house . He stood in front of Kai looking down to shy to see Kai's expression._

_"Are you serious?" Kai asked staring at Cole with a look of disgust. Cole looked up with tears already down his face. He felt like as though he had been murdered. He started sobbing loud and fell to the floor ,his legs giving out on him. He put his hands over his face trying to hide the shame of how pathetic he might look right then._

_"I'm sorry , I just fell in love with you" Cole cried looking up to see Kai. "Its gross the way you think I would never fall for you I don't think I ever will your pathetic, sick, and ugly. I wouldn't go with you out of pity."_

_The dream always ends with flames covering the scene ._

_Dream (ended)_

Cole cried at the thought of his other dream that happened several nights before. 'I'm no leader and I'm not pretty' Cole thought sitting on the floor by his door I'm pathetic just like in the dream.


End file.
